Stolen goods
by tragicquotesaboutlove
Summary: Emma breaks into Reginas house to retrieve something she took. But what happens when she has to hide underneath the brunettes bed? Will she get caught? A quick little oneshot, rated M for smut.


**Stolen goods**

**A/N:** This is my first ever fic, so feedback is appreciated, but nothing too harsh please. I've been wanting to start writing my own fics for a while now, so I thought I'd try and start out somewhat easy and see how it goes. Also worth to mention that English is not my first language, so some spelling/grammatical errors may occur.

Hope you like it!

* * *

Emma didn't have a lot of things growing up, mostly because she couldn't afford them, but she also found it easier that way. Being a foster kid and moving around a lot meant she could only take so much with her, besides getting attached to material things seemed stupid anyways. It was too easy to lose stuff, or have it stolen, so it was just better that way. Still there were a handful of objects she did care about, among them were her car, her leather jacket and a special bracelet she'd had since she was 16. It was a simple gold chain with a swan on it, it was a Christmas present (one of the few she'd ever gotten) from a girl she used to crush on. She rarely took it off, but yesterday she had while changing the oil on her car, as to not ruin it. She'd hid it beneath some paperwork in her desk drawer at the station for safe keeping, but when she came back it was gone.

She'd spent all yesterday evening looking for it without any luck, so she decided to take a break and head to Granny's for some food instead. Feeling defeated she sat resting her chin on her hand in one of the booths waiting on her grilled cheese, and that's when she noticed it.

Regina was standing near the door looking at her phone, presumably waiting on her order, the sleeves on her coat were pulled back a little and her wrists were exposed. On the left Emma spotted a simple gold bracelet. "I knew I didn't lose it" Emma thought to herself, as she watched Regina grab the takeout bag Ruby handed her and walk out.

The next morning she made sure to pay extra attention to the mayors wrists during the town meeting, and after determining that she wasn't wearing it Emma snuck out early and got in her car. It didn't take long before the blonde was closing in on 108 mifflin street, and she decided to park the car a few blocks away as to not raise any suspicion. She made quick works of the back door and quickly made her way into the study. She didn't have much time, and after carefully searching through the drawers without any luck she made her way upstairs.

Reginas bedroom was pristine, it was like walking into a newly made hotel room. Emma swallowed nervously checking her phone, the meeting was ending soon and she had to be careful not to move things around too much or Regina would notice.

The blonde quickly made her way around the room, checking every drawer and every box she could find, but no bracelet. Cussing internally she approached the bedside table, and in her last attempt to find her bracelet she started rummaging through its contents. There wasn't much in there to be honest, a book, a changer, a sleeping mask and an old alarm clock without any batteries. But as she was about to close the drawer she noticed something in the very back, curious she pulled out the little bag and peeked inside. Emma's jaw dropped as she opened the bag further, inside was a bottle of lube, a small vibrator and what she'd estimate to be an 8 inch dildo.

Emma's mind started to flood with images of the brunette pleasuring herself. Although she was well aware that the mayor had some delicious curves, imagining what she'd look like all naked and flustered on her back, made Emma's mouth dry.

She was too wrapped up in her fantasy to notice the car pulling up in the driveway, and when she heard the front door close her eyes snapped open in panic. Quickly she put the bag back in the drawer, pushing it shut using her hip while frantically scanning the room looking for a way out. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and with no clear escape route she got down on the floor and rolled underneath the bed, doing her best to stay out of view. A lump started to form in her stomach, and whilst peeking out from underneath the bed she saw that the drawer hadn't closed all the way. Her heart was beating out of her chest, but before she had a chance to reach out and close it, the bedroom door swung open.

Emma held her breath and carefully watched as the brunette entered the room. Regina looked around, scanning her surroundings as if she was looking for something, she glanced towards the bed and then without warning she turned around and started to undress. Emma debated on weather or not she should close her eyes out of respect for the brunettes privacy, but all logical thinking went out the window as she slowly watched Regina strip for herself in the full length mirror.

Teasingly she unbuttoned her blouse, letting it fall to the floor as she stepped out of her heels. She slowly unzipped her pencil skirt, bending forward and pulling it down over her juicy backside, stockings following shortly thereafter. Standing up straight she admired herself in the mirror, swaying her hips before reaching behind herself to unclasp her bra, and then ridding herself of the matching underwear.

Emma thought she was gonna suffocate, she could feel herself growing increasingly wetter by the minute, and did her best to control her now heavy breathing as to not get caught. She watched Reginas reflection as the brunette started caressing her own skin, grabbing her breasts and pinching her nipples. Emma couldn't help but admire her body, she was absolutely breathtaking. Perfectly round nipples, smooth olive skin and a neatly trimmed triangle pointing the way. All she wanted to do was reach out and wrap her arms around her, feel that firm ass grind against her as she kissed her neck and played with her boobs.

Regina slowly stared to walk back towards the bed, and Emma almost yelped when the now occupied mattress pinned her body against the floor. Due to her awkward position it became increasingly more difficult to watch Regina through the mirror as she moved up on the bed, and all Emma could really see now was a luscious thigh and a hint of sideboob.

She got lost in her thoughts as she imagined what it would be like to be trapped between those legs, drowning in Regina as the mayor rode her face for her own pleasure. However it didn't take long until she was snapped back into reality by a steady buzzing sound and faint moans coming from above her. Emma could feel the mattress move against her, as Reginas hips moved to stimulate herself on the thick shaft Emma had previously found in the bedside table.

Reginas rhythm made the mattress grind down on Emmas front, and she had to bite down on her lip to keep back a groan as the material of her shirt brushed against her sensitive nipples. She closed her eyes and listened carefully to the sounds coming from above her, the moans Regina made while fucking herself, the wet slapping noises coming from her pussy. Emma clamped her legs together trying to gain some friction, convinced she was gonna cum just from the sounds Regina made.

The thrill of possibly getting caught by the brunette heightened Emma's arousal, the thought of Regina finding her like this, eyes shut and panties soaked underneath her bed. She snaked a hand down her own pants, fantasizing about what it would be like to grind against the brunette, to feel her wetness rubbing against her own. Reginas moans fueled her, she wanted to know what it would be like to kiss her, to feel her moan against her lips. She had to bite down on her tongue as to not make any sound, she didn't wanna get caught, although the fantasy was intriguing.

She could feel herself starting to peak, but before she had time to finish she heard Reginas breath hitch in her throat and then the brunette came. She screamed and furiously ground her hips into the bed riding out her orgasm, driving Emma crazy underneath from all the friction that was applied to her breasts. Just as Emma was about to give in to the pleasure high, Regina left the bed and the blonde was given a lot more room to breathe.

She carefully peeked out from underneath the bed again, watching as Regina swayed her hips seductively walking towards the bathroom. She heard the door close, and when the shower turned on she quickly got out from under the bed. She turned around and saw the damp spot on the sheets, she could smell Reginas arousal as it filled the room, and she caught herself unconsciously licking her lips when she saw the wet toys lying next to the pillow. She wanted to taste her, but realizing that Regina could come waking back in any minute she tore her eyes away and turned to leave. As she made her way to the door a pile of deep purple lace on the floor caught her attention. All the rational parts of her brain screamed at her to just keep going and get the hell out of there, but not before she managed to grab the underwear and stuff it into her pocket together with the matching bra.

Completely out of breath she quickly got in her car and drove away, only feeling her heart rate slow down once she turned into the parking lot in front of the sheriff's station. She turned the car off, feeling a rush of adrenaline hit her as she made her way into her office, shutting the door behind her and leaning on the frame. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. As she sat down at her desk she was painfully reminded of the neglected nub in her pants, as the fabric of her boyshorts rubbed against her clit. It wouldn't take much to drive her over the edge, she could still smell Regina and the images of her naked form were still fresh in her mind. Just as she was about to give into her need, David opened the door and handed her a pile of paperwork.

After David left for the night Emma was left alone to lock up the station, she was just about to put the last of the files away when she felt someone coming up behind her. "I think this belongs to you Miss Swan" a smooth voice said, and as she turned around Regina was staring at her, carefully placing the golden bracelet down on her desk. "Now" she said, locking eyes with the blonde, "I think you have something that belongs to me?". She smirked and motioned towards the hint of purple lace peeking out of Emma's jacket. Emma felt herself blush, then panic, opening and closing her mouth, unsure of what to say. "You see Emma" Regina said seductively, "I think someone broke into my house earlier", she watched as the brunette slowly took off her coat, revealing a pair of hard nipples straining against the fabric of her white blouse. "I was hoping, since you are the sheriff, that you'd help me punish whoever it was", Regina looked at her with lust filled eyes, and Emma had to hold back a moan at the thought.

She was caught, Regina knows she was in her bedroom, and the thought of the brunette punishing her made her knees quiver. Images of the mayor bending her over the desk and spanking her, before roughly fucking her against the filing cabinet filled her mind. "What did you have in mind?" Emma asked, her throat dry and her voice raspy. She felt her panties starting to soak through again, as she watched the mayor smirk and teasingly unbutton the top of her blouse, showing off her bra less cleavage. "Take out your cuffs and I'll show you"

* * *

**E/N:** Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!

**Update: **Thank you for the reviews so far, I'm happy you seem to like it. I just posted my 2nd story, so feel free to check that one out as well. I am currently working on something else too, so more will be coming soon!


End file.
